


Story Idea - excerpt

by beepbeepbevvie



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbevvie/pseuds/beepbeepbevvie
Summary: Stan Marsh goes missing on a camping trip that he and his three best friends planned for months. The summer before they started sophomore year.When the three remaining boys get a message from Stan on the anniversary of his disappearance, the mystery unfolds and the three boys rush to find where their best friend is.





	Story Idea - excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the complete story. I wanted to post an excerpt to find out whether or not people would be interested in reading this or not. 
> 
> This isn't the final product, just a rough outline of what I have now. If people really want to read it, I'll go back and edit and rewrite.

"Wait," Kenny cut off Cartman's rant about how dumb Wendy was. He leaned forward in the desk chair he sat in. "Do you guys hear that?"

The room grew silent. Kyle and Cartman glanced over at Kenny as the blonde stood up and walked toward Kyle's closet. 

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Kyle asked as Kenny started digging through his clothes.

"Probably looking for money like the poor boy he is." Cartman snorted. The other two didn't laugh, the room fell silent again.

Kyle strained his ears to try to hear whatever Kenny could. It took a few seconds, but soon enough he could hear a crackle of static and a beep coming from inside his closet.

"Is that-" The redhead started to speak but was interrupted by Kenny who brought out an old yellow walkie talkie that Kyle hadn't seen or thought about in years. "Why is it making noise? The battery should've died ages ago."

When the four boys were younger, they saved up money to buy themselves each walkie talkies as a way to communicate at night without their parents finding out. They used them for years, until one day Sharon heard Stan talking to the other three and his had gotten taken away. 

"What the fuck?" Cartman got up and grabbed the walkie talkie from Kenny's grip. A crackle and a beep emitted from it. He examined it closer to his face.

"H-Hello?" The room froze, the boys' blood running cold. Cartman dropped the walkie talkie in shock. Kyle thought that he must be dreaming, because there was no way that he could hear that voice. 

"Guys?" Stan sounded scared. "I think I need help."

Kenny reached for the device, only for Kyle to pick it up first.

"Stan?" His voice shook as his gaze went back and forth between Kenny and Cartman. They both looked terrified.

A crackle and a beep. 

"Look," Kenny grabbed the walkie talkie from Kyle's loose grip. He smashed the talk button with his thumb in anger. "Whoever this is, knock it off. This isn't funny."

Crackle.

"Help." Stan's voice wavered slightly before going completely silent.

Beep.

The walkie talkie goes quiet in the blonde's hand. Kyle could feel tears forming in his eyes as he moved to go sit on his bed. Cartman sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cartman was just as effected by Stan's disappearance as Kyle and Kenny were, though he tried not to show it. It wasn't until they cornered him that he broke down and told them everything about how he missed Stan. 

"Guys." Kenny whispered, making the other two boys look over at their best friend. "There's no battery in this."

He turned the walkie talkie to show the two. Kenny had opened the back where the batteries should have been only to find nothing there.

"It was really him then?" Cartman asked, voice surprisingly soft.

"We can only hope." Kenny sighed.


End file.
